


Handcuffs

by SeedSerotiny



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Smut, Human AU, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Strip Tease, Sub Peridot, Tickling, dom lapis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 13:51:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15631971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeedSerotiny/pseuds/SeedSerotiny
Summary: Lapis and Peridot decide to spice up their love life.





	Handcuffs

**Author's Note:**

> Credit goes to Xaradmi, who shared this idea on the lapidot discord server. I am but the midwife to this beautiful baby.

“Are these too tight?”

Peridot tugged at the soft cuff, testing them against her wrists and jangling the chains that fixed them to the bedposts in the process. “No, they’re just fine.” She replied. Very fine, actually. Something about the steady pressure, the limited range of movement…

“Good.” Lapis said with a mischievous, no, evil grin. Peridot felt a touch of real fear. It had been her idea to bring some light bondage into their bedroom: this situation was her own fault. And the fault of that damnable coin toss. After a lengthy discussion about who would be the 'bottom’ (“Please, Lapis, my confident, self-possessed energy makes it obvious that I am the sexually dominant member of this relationship.” “Bold words for someone who cried at the end of a movie about a trash compactor.” “He was a ROBOT, and that film was a masterpiece, you heartless–”), they settled on letting lady luck decide who would wear the restraints first. Lady luck chose Peridot. What a bitch.

Peridot licked at her lips, trying in vain to moisten them with her dry tongue as Lapis stood at the foot of the bed, menacing, her dark imagination planning her next move, leaving Peridot sprawled there naked, vulnerable, and feeling very much like she was at the mercy of her partner’s whims. Something coiled in her abdomen. Fuck, she didn’t expect that her body would have such an enthusiastic reaction. And Lapis hadn't even touched her yet. “So, are you just gonna stand there, or…?” 

“Don’t sass me, brat, I’m enjoying the anticipation,” Lapis snapped, her voice deep and low. Oh wow, she was playing the part. Peridot nearly whimpered involuntarily.

“Uh, yes ma’am,” she stammered, playing along.

“Hmm, that won't do,” Lapis mused, tapping a finger to her chin. “How about… 'yes, queen’.”

“Guh,” Peridot choked, her neurons firing in new and exciting ways, “yes, queen.” 

A slow smile spread across Lapis’s face. “Good girl. I think you’ve earned this.” Her hand moved to the top buttons of the collared shirt she had stolen from Peridot for the occasion, popping them free slowly, lazily. The shirt fit her a little too tightly around the shoulders, and a little too loosely over her chest and waist, but the effect was still rather dazzling. As she revealed more and more skin, and a tantalizing strip of black fabric across her sternum, her hips began to sway and roll in a mesmerizing rhythm. She smirked, knowing exactly what she was doing to the poor, helpless blonde strapped to the bed in front of her.

“You tease,” Peridot barked.

“Hey, no back talk,” Lapis shot back, shrugging off her shirt and tossing it over Peridot's head, blocking her view entirely. 

“Lapis!” she whined, thrashing, trying to throw the offensive garment off her face by shaking her head, since she didn't have the use of her hands to remove it. 

Finally, the shirt slid free, restoring her sight. Immediately, Peridot gasped. Lapis had used the cover of Peridot's movement to crawl onto the bed and between Peridot's legs while she had been blinded. She loomed over her, the rest of her clothing discarded, a dangerous look on her face. “Are you ready for this, dove?” She said, her voice smokey and sweet and Jesus Christ, yes, she was ready. Peridot's brain nearly rattled from the force of her enthusiastic nod.

A hand trailed down one of Peridot’s collar bones, down her sternum, over her hip… The small girl watched with fascination, unable to do anything else but pull weakly at the cuffs around her wrists. Then Lapis looked up into her eyes, a shit eating grin slowly breaking across her face. Alarm bells rang in the smaller girl’s mind.

And then Lapis ran fluttering fingers over her thighs.

“Ahh!” Peridot screamed, convulsing from the sudden ticklish sensation. “What do you think you’re doing!?”

“Having fun,” Lapis replied, giggling as she danced her fingers upwards along Peridot's sides. Peridot yodeled and kicked herself up the mattress, desperate to escape. Lapis hooked her hands onto her hips and dragged her back down, climbing into her lap and straddling her to pin her in place. The blonde screamed as Lapis dug her fingers gently into the side of her ribcage. 

“Demon!”

“Aw, c’mon Peri, you were the one who wanted to spice up the bedroom.” 

“This is not the spicy kind of torture!”

“Wow, are you kinkshaming me?” Lapis’s hands moved underneath Peridot’s arms, sending her into a fit of noises that were half-chortle, half-wheeze.

“This isn't your kink, you’re just being an asshole!” Peridot retorted, wriggling in a vain attempt to flee.

Between a series of enthusiastic snorts, Lapis snarked back, “you don't know me. And maybe being an asshole _is_ my kink.”

Peridot had a number of responses to that statement. The first was that Peridot was pretty sure she knew Lapis, and had plenty of evidence to prove it, including the fact that they were swiftly approaching their anniversary. The second was that if Lapis’s kink was being an asshole, it certainly explained a lot of things. The third response was just a series of colorful words.

But she couldn't voice any of the above thoughts; Lapis had discovered a certain patch of skin where her stomach met her ribs, and Peridot had been reduced entirely to a breathless, giggling mess.

Lapis laughed in hearty triumph. 

“You're the _worst!_ ” Peridot managed when Lapis stopped her assault to double over, gasping for air. “I want a divorce!”

“Hurtful, Peri,” the witch perched on her lap replied, wiping happy tears from the corner of her eyes. 

“I’m calling a lawyer as soon as I’m out of these handcuffs!” 

“Well, in that case,” Lapis smirked, “if I have nothing to lose…” She hooked her hands into claws, hovering over the weak point she had discovered on Peridot's abdomen, an action that was somehow much, much worse than the tickling itself.

“Noooo!”

CRACK

It went dead quiet. They locked astonished eyes. In a daze, Peridot lifted her suddenly freed right wrist, the handcuff and chain still attached. As one, they both turned, their eyes falling on the jagged, splintered stump that had once been their bedpost.

“Holy shit.”

They broke into roaring laughter.

“You broke, the fucking,” Lapis wheezed, “ _bedpost._ ”

“Me? This is entirely your fault! You, you monster, you assailed me when I was at my most vulnerable!”

“I’m sorry,” she snorted. “I couldn't go through with it, ahah, you ooked so pitiful, I just wanted to hug you.”

“Pitiful!” Peridot crowed, brushing her mussed hair out of her eyes with her unsecured hand. 

“Yes,” Lapis said, catching her breath, climbing off of Peridot’s lap and curling up along her side. “Like a scared little kitten. I’m not cut out for the dom life.”

Peridot pulled her into a one-armed snuggle. A kitten. How dare she. “So what you’re saying is…”

“Hm?”

“By process of elimination, I _am_ the top.” A smug grin took up residence on Peridot’s face.

Lapis rose to her elbows, “is that so?” Her eyes narrowed.

Peridot tugged at her remaining cuff. “Uhm. Maybe.”

“Hmm.” Lapis lifted a single hand. A threat.

Peridot hooked her free hand around Lapis’s waist, applying just a little bit of pressure through her fingertips. “I am no longer defenseless. Are you sure you want to start something you might not be able to finish, Lapis?”

“I believe,” she replied, challenge in her voice, “I told you to call me ‘queen’.”

They broke the other bedpost.

**Author's Note:**

> Hahhehehhahahaa


End file.
